Die Winterreise
by lumecia
Summary: Dunkelheit. Stille. Bedrohlich, eine tief verankerte Angst in allen lebendigen Wesen weckend. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.
1. Prolog

Laaaaaaaaaa...ich weiß, ich sollte erst mal den Rest fertig stellen, aber die Idee ließ mich nicht los (nicht mal einschlafen -.-°) und deshalb kommt hier the start of something new XD

Die Story ist inspiriert von dem...warte...vier TAGE! andauernden Sturm vor meinem Fenster...das nervt, ehrlich mal! Ich will schlafen ;_; Naja, gut für euch, dass es in meinem Zimmer zu laut zum Schlafen ist...also: here you are^^ Lay back and enjoy^^

PS.: Fehler dürft ihr wie immer behalten oder Herrn Duden schenken. Tippfehler: Meine Katze mag den Laptop...-.-°

Ach ja...auch hier wieder: **Hallo Person, die du keine SLASH GESCHICHTEN magst. Wie du bereits im Summary gelesen hast, dies ist eine ebensolche SLASH GESCHICHTE. Wenn du also Slash Geschichten hasst, lege ich dir ans Herz einfach auf die DELETE Taste zu drücken oder das TAB/Fenster whatever zu schließen. Es wäre doch nur Zeitverschwendung, ließest du dich dazu hinreißen diese Geschichte trotzdem zu lesen und dann zu flamen. Das kostet nur Zeit. Stell dir doch mal vor, wie viele wunderbare hetero One-Shots du in derselben Zeit finden könntest...wenn du trotzdem liest...PP (= Persönliches Pech). Ich mag dich, selbst wenn du flammst, denn das bedeutet, dass du an der Story irgendwie doch interessiert bist...:D Außerdem lache ich gerne XD**

~w~

**DISCLAMER**:Würde ich die Charas als meine claimen, würde ich gedisst werden...noch Fragen? (uh...schlechtes Wortspiel...egal...es ist halb 3am XD) Ne ehrlich, Harry und co gehören JKR und Warner Bros und einer nicht endenden Liste an anderen Leuten...der Titel gehört Franz Schubert^^ Hört die Winterreise – sie ist toll^^ Der Plot ist meiner.

**GENRE**: Romance…Fantasy…Drama :D

**PAIRINGS**: in diesem Kapitel nicht

**RATING**: P-16-Slash

**ZUSAMMENFASSUNG**: Siehe Index

~w~

Es war dunkel. Die letzten Strahlen der schwachen Wintersonne hatten sich längst in der

schnell herannahenden Nacht verloren, ohne auch nur etwas Wärme zurück zu lassen. Nichts

war von ihnen übrig geblieben, außer einer durchdringenden Kälte. Es hatte den ganzen Tag

über geschneit und alles lag unter einer dicken, weißen Decke. Doch der Himmel war

aufgeklart und nun wolkenleer und sternenklar. Der Halbmond schien schwach hinab auf die

still daliegende, weiße Landschaft. Die kalte Brise, die wehte, umschmeichelte die alte Eiche,

die einsam auf einem Hügel stand. Ein sanftes Rascheln war von den sich

gegeneinanderbewegenden Blättern zu hören. Zwischendurch ertönte ein Knacken und

Ächzen, wenn eine besonders starke Böe durch die Wipfel fegte, oder die knorrigen Äste

unter der Last des Schnees nachgaben. Ansonsten war alles still. Die meisten Kreaturen,

die im naheliegenden Feld lebten schliefen, ausgenommen die Raubtiere, die ihre Beute unter

dem undurchdringlichen Vorhang der Dunkelheit jagten. Da, der Ruf einer Eule. Und wieder

nichts als Stille.

Es war ein stürmischer Herbst gewesen, gefolgt von einem strengen, bitteren Winter. Viele

der kleinen, Winterschlaf haltenden Tiere, die sich im Boden, Tümpeln und Höhlen versteckt

gehalten hatten, waren bereits aufgrund der konstanten Minustemperaturen erfroren. Alles in

Wald und Flur, das nicht Winterschlaf hielt, kämpfte ums Überleben. Der Schnee, der seit

dem unverhältnismäßig frühen Ende des Herbsts hoch lag, deckte alle übrig gebliebenen

Nahrungsquellen zu. Eine Nacht wie diese war eine Ausnahme. Seit fast zwei Monaten hatte

es ununterbrochen gestürmt. Blizzards hatten im ganzen Land Unheil angerichtet und mit

ihren kalten Nordwinden sowohl die Wälder, als auch die Städte der Menschen zerstört.

Die Menschen wagten sich nicht mehr aus ihren Häusern, fürchteten sich. Die paar armen

Seelen, die vor Einbruch des Winters keinen Zufluchtsort gehabt hatten und auch keinen mehr

fanden, hatte die anhaltende, beißende Kälte bereits dahingerafft. Der Winter hatte seine

eisigen Klauen um sie geschlossen – es fiel keinem auf. Wissenschaftler nannten es einen

Jahrhundertwinter - Den kältesten Winter seit 1709.

Die Atmosphäre in dieser besonderen Nacht war erdrückend und angespannt. Menschen und

Tiere warteten darauf, dass der Wind stärker würde, sich Wolken am Himmel ballten und der

nächste unbarmherzige Schneesturm ihre Zufluchtsorte attackierte. Brüllend wütend und alles

ihm im Weg stehende zerstörend.

Stille. Bedrohlich, eine tief verankerte Angst in allen lebendigen Wesen weckend. Die Ruhe

vor dem Sturm.

~w~

Das war's auch schon :D Nicht viel...aber ein Anfang^^ Ich hoffe es hat iwie gefallen...oder so^^ (Jaaa...Spannung...Stille...Schnee...tote Tiere...wuhuuuuuu -.-°) Ich bin offen für Kritik^^

Gute Nacht! Lg lu^^ (und Katze...die wieder wach ist...oder auch nicht-.-)

*Kekse und heißen Kakao zum Aufwärmen hinstellt*


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, nächstes Kapitel^^ Im Englischen immerhin 3 Alerts und 1 Fav., im deutschen immerhin insgesamt 2 Favs, 3 Alerts und 1 Review :D Dankeschön noch einmal^^ Schön, dass ich nicht alleine im Regen saßXD Tja, ich bin immer noch komplett gelangweilt (trotz der BBC Sherlock Version (wuhuuuuuuuuu:D Benedict CumberbatchXD)), also noch ein Kapitel^^ Ich hätte ja früher geupdated, aber dann hat ff(dot)net ja beschlossen wieder am System herumzufummeln und wow, was für eine Überraschung, es ging wieder einmal nichts-.- Die verstehen das einfach nicht, dass man in einem funktionierenden Mechanismus nichts ändern sollte, oder? Also, anstatt, dass sie ihre Programmierungsänderungen auf nem internen Server testen...egal...das ist meine Ausrede:D Ziemlich gut, oder?XD Für ff(dot)de: Ich stelle erst, dass das englisch, dann das deutsche Kapitel online und auf beiden Seiten dann auch gleichzeitig...Genug der Vorrede: Viel Spaß:D

Fehler: Nicht meine Schuld, Word2000 ist dumm-.- Es hat Rechtschreib-und Grammatikcheck und findet trotzdem nichts-.-°

Ach ja...auch hier wieder: **Hallo Person, die du keine ****SLASH GESCHICHTEN**** magst. Wie du bereits im Summary gelesen hast, dies ist eine ebensolche ****SLASH GESCHICHTE****. Wenn du also Slash Geschichten hasst, lege ich dir ans Herz einfach auf die DELETE Taste zu drücken oder das TAB/Fenster whatever zu schließen. Es wäre doch nur Zeitverschwendung, ließest du dich dazu hinreißen diese Geschichte trotzdem zu lesen und dann zu flamen. Das kostet nur Zeit. Stell dir doch mal vor, wie viele wunderbare hetero One-Shots du in derselben Zeit finden könntest...wenn du trotzdem liest...PP (= Persönliches Pech). Ich mag dich, selbst wenn du flammst, denn das bedeutet, dass du an der Story irgendwie doch interessiert bist...:D Außerdem lache ich gerne XD**

~w~

**DISCLAMER**: Nichts gehört mir, denn sonst hätte wir damals nicht nur für das erste Buch (als nicht-Englischmuttersprachler in der -.-° - hier *meldet sich* ) Wörter nachschlagen müssen und danach nie wieder-.- Oh, und habt ihr gelesen, dass Severus, die Weasley Zwillinge, Sirius oder Remus am Leben sind am Ende des ? Nein? Also bitte:D Der Titel gehört Franz Schuberts Winterreise...hm...ich sollte das hier umbenennen o.0 Der Plot ist meiner:)

**GENRE**: Romance…Fantasy…Drama :D

**PAIRINGS**: in diesem Kapitel nicht

**RATING**: Generell sicher P-16 Slash, aber momentan P6 (K) XD (Voldi-moldi stirbt ;_;)

**ZUSAMMENFASSUNG**: Siehe Index

~w~

**Kapitel 1**

~w~

Harry Potter saß vor seinem Schreibtisch. Eigentlich sollte er arbeiten, aber sein wir doch mal  
>ehrlich, wer kann schon arbeiten, wenn draußen solch ein Sturm tobt? Das ganze Haus<br>erbebte und das Dach schien kurz vorm abheben zu sein, jedenfalls laut der Geräusche, die es  
>machte. Er starrte aus dem Fenster. Der Schnee, der vom Wind gegen das Haus gepresst<br>wurde, ähnelte eher einer weißen, undurchdringlichen Wand, als der puderigen Substanz,  
>die er eigentlich darstellen sollte.<p>

Er mochte Schnee, Winter, Kälte...normalerweise...eigentlich, vergiss das! Das Ganze wurde  
>immer nerviger. Es hatte mehr als zwei Monate gestürmt und geschneit ohne Pause und er<br>war mehr oder minder in seinem Haus gefangen. Niemand mit wenigstens etwas gesundem  
>Menschenverstand ging nach draußen, nicht wenn das Wetter so verrückt spielte. Klar,<br>er war draußen gewesen, trotz allem muss man essen und trinken, richtig? Und da die  
>Wasserleitungen eigentlich mehr oder weniger konstant gefroren waren, versuchte er sie so<br>wenig zu benutzen, aus Angst vor einem Wasserrohrbruch. (Es würde jetzt nicht wirklich  
>stören, doch wenn es zu tauen begänne, hätte er ein echtes Problem.) Das Wetter fiel ihm<br>wirklich langsam auf die Nerven. Salazar! Er lebte in Groß Britannien, nicht Sibirien!

Es war doch wirklich ein merkwürdige Begebenheit, ganz Britannien und Irland waren nun  
>schon seit Monaten unter einer dicken Schneedecke und die Stürme sorgten dafür, dass kein<br>Flugzeug abheben oder landen konnte. Dasselbe mit den Schiffe. Nun, das Interessante war ja,  
>dass sich das Ganze auf die zwei Inseln begrenzte. – Auf der anderen Seite des Kanals<br>(und auch der Nordsee) hatte es noch nicht einmal geschneit. Es schien als würde eine  
>unsichtbare Linie in der Mitte des Himmels über dem Kanal verlaufen und nicht eine der<br>Wolken war über diese Linie vom Wind getrieben worden. Normale Leute mussten das  
>beunruhigend finden. Himmel, selbst er fand es beunruhigend und er war noch nicht mal ein<br>Muggel.

Da er nichts zu tun hatte, wenn er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, hatte er angefangen Muggel-  
>Nachrichten auf BBC und anderen ausländischen Sendern zu sehen. Es war wirklich<br>unterhaltsam den sogenannten „Experten" dabei zuzuhören, wie sie versuchten die Situation  
>zu analysieren und Gründe zu finden. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch keine Erklärung finden können,<br>die nicht so an den Haaren herbeigezogen und schwachsinnig war, dass selbst die Dümmsten  
>sie als solche erkennen könnten. Muggle Regierung und Meteorologen in den Medien<br>verkauften den Leuten kompletten Müll, nur um sie auf irgendeine Weise ruhig und hin zu  
>halten. Glaub' nicht, dass sie die Magische Regierung besser machte. Es gab keinen<br>wirklichen Unterschied zwischen den Aussagen beider Regierungen angesichts des  
>ungewöhnlichen Wetters. „Wir tun alles, um dafür zu sorgen, dass es nicht noch mehr Opfer<br>gibt."

Was anderes konnten sie denn tun, als den Bürgern zu sagen, dass sie nicht aus dem Haus  
>gehen sollten, wenn wieder ein Blizzard durchzog (als ob irgendjemand so dumm wäre,<br>außerdem stürmte und schneite es sowieso die ganze Zeit), oder auf der magischen Seite,  
>einen Apparierbann über die Britische und Irische Zaubereigesellschaft auszusprechen.<br>– Die meisten Häuser von Zauberern und Hexen waren mit aller Art von Zaubern und  
>Bannen umgeben, sodass man meist ein ganz schönes Stück laufen musste, bevor man<br>apparieren konnte. Das Traurige war, dass die meisten magischen Personen, trotz des  
>Voldemort-Debakels, nichts gelernt hatten. Sie dachten weiterhin, sie seien den Muggeln weit<br>überlegen und vergaßen, dass sie am Ende auch nur Menschen waren – nicht geschaffen um  
>dem ungeheuren Wind und der beißenden Kälte zu widerstehen. Diese lenkten natürlich ab<br>und all das resultierte dann im Splintern. Es war einige Male vorgekommen, bevor der Bann  
>endlich ausgesprochen worden war. Für Harry bedeutete das, dass er seinen Beruf als Auror<br>nicht ausüben konnte (offensichtlich), nicht das er gebraucht worden wäre – selbst Kriminelle  
>waren nicht so dumm. Stattdessen hatte man ihm einen ganzen Stapel an Papierkram gegeben.<br>(Danke, Hermine, dass du magie-resistente PCs eingeführt und zum Standard für Minis-  
>teriumsmitarbeiter hast machen lassen.) Es schien als ließe das Ministerium seine Mitarbeiter<br>die Schreibtischarbeit der letzten drei Jahrhunderte machen.

Nun ja, nicht dass man irgendetwas anderes zu tun hätte. Das Flo-Netzwerk funktionierte  
>nicht (Erstens: Die meisten Leute hatten ihr Pulver eh schon aufgebraucht. Zweitens: Es war<br>geschlossen wurden, da keine Unsäglichen mehr zur Überwachung da waren, also konnte man  
>nur noch, auf eigene Gefahr natürlich, Objekte versenden.), Portkeys waren reserviert für<br>Notfälle. Vielleicht war es eine gute Sache, die Zauberwelt wurde dazu gezwungen mit der  
>nicht-magischen Welt zu interagieren und sich nicht auf ihre Magie zu verlassen. Das einzige<br>Problem war nur, dass die Nahrungsmittelvorräte sich langsam dem Ende zuneigten.  
>Also musste etwas getan werden. Wenn man den Gerüchten glauben schenkte, arbeiteten die<br>Unsäglichen Tag und Nacht daran eine Lösung zu finden. Letztendlich war allen klar, dass die  
>ganze Arbeit so sinnlos, wie die Diskussionen im Fernsehen war. Niemand konnte etwas<br>gegen die Natur tun.

Er sollte sich wirklich auf seine Schreibarbeit konzentrieren. Ja, es war langweilig, doch  
>bewahrte es seinen Geist davon verrückt zu werden. Das Problem war nur, dass er in letzter<br>Zeit immer wieder mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet war. Es lag nicht daran, dass es  
>niemanden gab, der ihm über die Schulter sah um dafür zu sorgen, dass er wirklich arbeitete,<br>hatte schon Fristen bekommen. Es war einfach nur wirklich irritierend und merkwürdig,  
>dass niemand eine vernünftige Antwort auf die Frage finden konnte, warum das Wetter<br>durchgedreht war. Und es war nicht nur das Wetter. Seit einiger Zeit schon wurde seine  
>Magie immer unstetiger.<p>

In der magischen Welt wurde es als Tatsache angesehen, das er einer der mächtigsten,  
>wenn nicht der mächtigste Zauberer auf der Erde war. Nachdem er Voldemort in etwas,<br>das einem Duel ähnelte und damit geendet hatte, dass letzterer die Kontrolle über seine Magie  
>verloren hatte und Harry versucht hatte diese mit einem Bann in Schach zu halten,<br>besiegt hatte (Keine wirklich große Sache, wenn man ihn fragte, da der Dunkle Lord nach  
>Jahren schlussendlich dem Wahnsinn, der vom übermäßigen Nutzen der Dunklen Künste<br>herrührte, unterlegen gewesen war. Die meisten seiner Anhänger hatten ihn daraufhin  
>verlassen, außer den ebenso wahnsinnigen aka. Bellatrix.), glaubten die Leute, dass er der<br>stärkste Zauberer seit den Gründern und Merlin war.

„Und was bringt mir das? Es nicht so, als wäre es für irgendetwas nütze, abgesehen und Ritas  
>andauernden Artikeln und Spekulationen, oh, und vergessen wir nicht die Hexenwoche.<br>Mächtigster Zauberer aller Zeiten, oder nicht, ich bin genauso eingeschneit, wie alle anderen  
>auch. Und habe genauso wenig Ahnung warum, wie sie. Einfach wundervoll, ich spreche mit<br>mir selbst. Am Besten ich arbeite einfach weiter, bevor ich vor Langeweile so ende wie  
>Voldemort. Ich hätte die Einladung zu den Weasleys annehmen sollen, dann wäre ich da<br>eingeschneit. Aber nein, ich musste ja ablehnen und Hedwig statt einer Mail senden.  
>Sowieso, macht es absolut keinen Sinn die Akten von Kriminellen, die seit Jahrzehnten tot sind.<br>Wirklich, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die vom Ministerium uns diesen Kram nur  
>senden, um uns auf die Nerven zu gehen. Wunderbar, als nächstes rede ich mit dem Wetter."<p>

Er schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser, trotz der Unterlagen  
>aus mindestens einem halben Jahrhundert, immer noch ziemlich hart war. Einfach toll,<br>Langweile, Papierkram, unbeständige Magie und Kopfschmerzen. Er seufzte. Es konnte nicht  
>schlimmer werden, richtig?<p>

~w~

Tja, und das ist es, wo du falsch liegst, Harry-LieblingXD Ich mache dir das Leben zur Hölle auf Erden XD...uhm...ja...Ich beantworte rhetorische Fragen meines eigenen Geschreibsels...-.-° Ich hoffe ihr mochtet es:D ...Wenn meine Muse nicht innerhalb der nächsten Stunden stirbt (oder der HTML-Code (Ich hasse dich!) mich in den Wahnsinn treibt), gibt's heute noch ein Kapitel^^ Aber erst: Editieren -.- Und das nächste Kapitel in Englisch schreiben^^...nun, wenn wir uns heute nicht mehr lesen, dann ein schönes Wochenende:D Erholt euch oder so:D

Lg lu^^ (dies mal ohne Katze...Wohnzimmer = Katzenfreie Zone XD Jaaaaaa!)

*Popcorn und Pepsi für alle*

Der Soundtrack des Kapitels war „Best of Goddbyes" (außer „Stockings", echt mal, das ist ein unglaublich sinnloser Song) von Tom Reed aka. Thomas Borchert^^ Das letzte Kapitel hatte „Ruthless Lovesongs" vom selben Interpreten^^ Oh und irgendwie hatte dies Kapitel auch noch „Die Wetterfahne", zweites Lied der Winterreise. Problem ist nur: Winterreise = Ein Typ, der durch Deutschland im Winter wandert nach dem er seine Geliebte verlassen hat/verlassen wurde...also passt es noch nicht ganz ^^ Außer, dass es Wind gibt ^^ Rambling, sorry;D Genug damit:D


	3. Chapter 2

Unglaublich, aber wahr. Das Lu hat tatsächlich mal das alte Kapitel der Englischen Version übersetzt :) Yey to me. So. No rambling. Ich habe bei Too many voices schon zu viel geschrieben. Enjoy your short bit of sillyness. 

~w~

**DISCLAMER: **Tja. J.K.R. ist einfach zu mächtig. Ihr gehören alle Charaktere in diesem Kapitel  
><strong>GENRE:<strong> Romance…Fantasy…Drama :D  
><strong>PAIRINGS:<strong> in diesem Kapitel nicht  
><strong>RATING:<strong> P-16-Slash  
><strong>ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:<strong> Siehe Index 

~w~

Er schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser, trotz der Unterlagen  
>aus mindestens einem halben Jahrhundert, immer noch ziemlich hart war. Einfach toll,<br>Langweile, Papierkram, unbeständige Magie und Kopfschmerzen. Er seufzte. Es konnte nicht  
>schlimmer werden, richtig?<p>

Nun, doch, es konnte schlimmer werden. Genau das war es auch, was ganz Britannien und  
>Irland ein paar Tage später erleben sollten.<p>

Harry wachte kurz vor Mitternacht auf. Er war etwas verwirrt. Der Wind heulte nicht um die  
>Fenster, das Dach knarrte nicht. Es schien als sei die ganze Welt eingefroren worden.<br>Kein Geräusch, nur Stille. Er zog sich schnell Hose, Pullover und einen Mantel an und ging  
>die Treppen hoch. Er stemmte die Balkontür auf – der Schnee hatte eine zweite Wand vor ihr<br>gebildet – und schaffte es irgendwie sich durch den Schnee zu graben. Draußen war es, wie er  
>es schon gewöhnt war. Alles war mit dem feinen, weißen Puder bedeckt, allerdings gab es,<br>außer einer leichten Brise, keinen Wind.

Etwas lag in der Luft. Die ganze Geschichte war, in einem Wort, sehr verdächtig. Es hatte seit  
>fast zweieinhalb Monaten ohne Unterlass Tag und Nacht gestürmt und auf einmal blieb nichts<br>von diesen immensen Kräften, außer einem kleinen bisschen Wind? Harry fühlte wie sich sein  
>Körper anspannte. Wie er sich für die lauernde Bedrohung bereit machte. Es war keine<br>willentliche Reaktion, mehr ein Urinstinkt. Es war einfach zu still. Zum einen nach  
>Voldemorts Tod und dann während des letzten Sommers. Eine Leere in der Magie, als wenn<br>etwas essentielles, das sie zu dem machte, was sie war, plötzlich verschwunden wäre.  
>Er vermutete, dass ein Großteil der Magischen Gesellschaft den unterschwelligen<br>Umschwung im Strom der alles durchdringenden Magie nicht vernommen hatte.  
>– Niemand hatte es nach Voldemorts Tod getan. Zumindest niemand, den er kannte,<br>oder der für die Zeitung arbeitete.

Vermutlich was es verbunden mit dem magischen Potential eines Zauberers, diese Art siebter  
>Sinn. Je mehr Magie man hat, desto verbundener fühlt man sich mit der Magie der Natur,<br>der wilden Magie. Er vermutetet, dass Snape, Voldemort oder Dumbledore es auch gefühlt  
>hätten. Harry hatte mit Hermine darüber gesprochen, die sofort mit der Recherche angefangen<br>hatte. In letzten Jahrhunderten hatte es durchaus sehr starke Zauberer gegeben, die die Leere  
>in wilden Magie bemerkt hatten. Oft, nachdem ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer gestorben war<br>oder sich Dinge von weltverändernder Natur anbahnten. Harry hatte die ungute Vermutung,  
>dass es sich dieses Mal um beides handelte.<p>

Er ging eilig wieder nach drinnen, zauberte sich vernünftige Kleidung an, griff nach seinem  
>bereits gepackten Koffer, verschloss und legte einen Bann auf das Haus und aktivierte seinen<br>Notfall-Portschlüssel. Er mochte Portschlüssel immer noch nicht. Seine Jahre in Hogwarts  
>hatten definitiv einige Abdrücke auf seiner Seele hinterlassen. Manches hatte seinen<br>Charakter geformt, seine Karriere, andere waren einfach nur nervig. Wie zum Beispiel  
>die ständige Angst, irgendwo unerwartet zu landen, wenn er einen Portschlüssel benutzte.<p>

Zum Glück brachte ihn der Portschlüssel genau dahin, wohin er hatte gehen wollen. 

~w~

Yey...ein neues Kapitel...auch wenn es kurz ist. Boah. Ich hab das vor fast vier Monaten geschrieben (auf Englisch, in der Englischen Version ist es auch seit dem zu finden), aber irgendwie kommt es mir jetzt total gehetzt vor. Ich wollte eben beim Übersetzen noch tausend Sachen ändern und einbauen (habe auch einige geändert)...Hm...Vielleicht überarbeite ich das alles noch einmal o.0 Außer den Prolog...ich liebe den Prolog :D Vieles in der Englischen Version habe ich auch zumindest auf dem Papier schon geändert. (Ja, auch diese Fanfic ist ein Kind von Feder und Papier (eher Kugelschreiber, weil ich meist nichts anderes dabei hab in der Bahn).) Nun gut. Mein Kopf hat grade tausend tolle Ideen, was ich alles in das Universum einbauen könnte, aber es ist 4.20 Uhr A.M. Außerdem habe ich grade mehr als ein Kapitel von Too many voices übersetzt und editiert. (auf dem ff . de account) Tja. Sleep well, oder Guten Morgen ;)


End file.
